


The Future is Bright

by yumenoyousei



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Being oblivious is in the Agreste blood, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Family Feels, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste is trying to be a good parent, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenoyousei/pseuds/yumenoyousei
Summary: Gabriel was trying to be a better father and he had a perfect idea! After all, which teenager wouldn’t want their father to help their relationship with their “good friend”.Apparently, Adrien is the only teenager that would actually need that.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 18
Kudos: 198





	The Future is Bright

**Author's Note:**

> It started with one Adrinette scene and it turned into this Gabriel centric ish fic and I don’t get it.
> 
> Basically, it’s a if Gabriel wasn’t Hawk Moth, maybe he’d be less of an asshole AU. So in this AU, Emilie died but it took time for Gabriel to be in touch with his emotions and was an absent parent the first few years after Emilie passed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Gabriel knew he hadn’t been the father of the year for the past… couple of years. He had been devastated by his wife’s incurable coma, even more, when they went to the decision to unplug. He had isolated himself, without even glancing more at Adrien.

At that time, he thought it was the best to protect him, put high bars but he had failed to understand his son which caused a riff.

He knew that. Adrien told him. Nathalie told him. Le Gorille told him. Adrien’s friends told him. Adrien’s friends’ parents told him. Heck, even his board of meeting told him.

That was why he was trying to do better now. He actually asked if Adrien wanted to be part of modelling campaigns. Asked who he wanted to work with and tried to accommodate for his school. 

They also had supper most times of the week and had breakfast together now!

Which turned out to be very, very awkward. Because Gabriel was a man of Haute Classe, he didn’t want to know about some kids doing obscene dances on the internet. 

(Gabriel didn’t know what made him feel older, the fact that his son was now 16 going on 17 or the fact that he often thought that he didn’t understand youth these days. At least Nathalie seemed as clueless as him.)

But Gabriel soon realized that Adrien was his mother’s son through and through and just loved to talk for hours. He could monologue his whole day and Gabriel just had to nod and smile.

Of course, like he had learned the hard way with his dearest Emilie, the tone changed between serious stories and endless rambles and as long as he caught the subject when the tone got sombre, he could get away with not paying much attention.

Until one supper, Gabriel realized that in Adrien’s ceaseless blabber, one name kept coming back. It was always “Marinette this” or “Marinette did that” or, “Marinette thought whatever”.

Marinette, Marinette, Marinette. His son was just always talking about her!

“Adrien…”

Adrien stopped in the middle of his story that Marinette (again!) and others (he didn’t even precise who) had gone for a picnic on a boat (wait, why? Not important.)

“Yes, father?”

“Would you tell me if you had a girlfriend?”

Adrien beamed. “Of course!”

“What about Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“What about Marinette?”

“You talk a lot about her so I thought maybe…”

“Maybe…?”

“You hold dear feelings for her.”

“I do! She’s the best!”

Gabriel blinked once. Twice. Nathalie snorted and Gabriel glared. “I meant, romantic feelings.”

“Oh! Marinette is just a friend.”

“A friend?”

“The best,” he sighed, completely lovesick.

Seriously, for all Gabriel had to offer, why Adrien couldn’t have his design sense, or even just his business entrepreneurship? Why he had to take the fact that Gabriel was terrible, terrible when it came to the matter of the heart?

Gabriel sighed. “Did I ever told you how I got with your mother?”

Adrien paused, eyes twinkling. “No, but Mother did! How you were an ambitious new designer and she felt in love with your designs only to fell in love with the man behind it,” Adrien sighed, still with a complete lovesick look. “I can’t wait to have what you and Mother had.”

Nathalie was trying very hard not to giggle and hid it poorly with a fake cough.

Gabriel almost groaned. Almost. “Yes, it also took me a year to understand she was actually courting me.”

“Your father thought she was being polite for always wanting to be a model, and always complimenting his design,” Nathalie jumped in. “And meanwhile, Gabriel would sigh in his atelier, while he designed not just one, not 2 but 20 lines for her.”

Gabriel used Nathalie’s trick to hide his blush.

“She literally had to shove her tongue in Gabriel’s mouth for him to get it.”

“Nathalie!” Both young and old Agreste exclaimed.

“Her words, not mine,” she replied, a smile still present.

“I wish I could’ve heard her more… mature version now…” Adrien sighed, looking at his mother’s portrait.

Gabriel smiled sadly. “Me too.” He then took the last piece of his meal and brought it to his mouth. After slowly swallowing, he said: “Maybe you shouldn’t be like me and shouldn't wait for her to make a move. Why don’t you invite Marinette on a date?”

Adrien blushed but quickly said: “What no! Marinette is a friend!”

Gabriel almost let his face fall into the empty plate. Almost.

-

“This has been… interesting.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Nathalie. “You mean, amusing.”

“For me, yes.”

Gabriel smiled, he loved the way she was becoming more carefree, letting a side of her he had never seen before. He was trying hard not to be the same obvious man. Maybe, just maybe, it was okay to move on.

Then Gabriel stood up, an idea crashing to him. “I know what I can do!”

“What?”

“For Adrien! To realize Marinette is way more than a friend.”

“Gabriel…” she said, a tone very close to her “oh no you didn’t” tone.

“Nothing illegal will be made, I’ll just do a push…” He paused. “And she’s a designer! A talented designer. Imagine her taking the brand, making it her own while Adrien is on the business side… Oh! I never had the chance to do a baby collection, maybe with their children, we would finally make it! Father-in-law and daughter-in-law.”

Nathalie wanted to stop him, she really did but she also knew that once an idea entered his head nothing but a concrete wall could stop him and even then. He’d find a way to demolish the wall. 

She just hoped he will not make things worst.

-

It turned out, Gabriel didn’t have a scheme to make his future daughter-in-law be more with Adrien. The perfect opportunity came on a silver plate.

“Her parents are renovating the bakery and her parents decided to take a long-due break but we still have school and it’s not like she can stay at the bakery…” Adrien seemed so worried about her. _Perfect_.

“And your other friends?”

“Her best friend, Alya already has a small place that fit perfectly for her family but not really for a 7th person… And Nino also is in the same situation. I asked Chloe but you know how she gets.”

“She can stay here.”

Adrien paused mid-action cutting his steak. “What?”

“We have rooms to spare.”

“But you never want people over.”

“I want to make things right to you, Adrien. You seem very worried about her… and I know her, I guess from your friends she’s the less… problematic.”

Adrien opened his mouth to retort but he shook his head and let it be. “Really? She can stay here?”

“Yes. She can have the room next to yours but… she’ll have to share your bathroom. I think I cut the plumbery since it was costing extra for no reason.” Lies but Adrien seemed to buy it. “And if I have time, we could even talk design. I still am very impressed by all her entries to our contests.”

“Oh my god! Father, I’m so happy! Thank you! I’ll call her right now!”

Without more, he ran out of the dining room, cell phone already dialling the number.

“Nathalie…”

“Yes, Gabriel?”

“How do you break plumbery without water everywhere?”

Nathalie sighed. “I guess I’ll call someone tomorrow.”

Gabriel smiled.

-

Adrien didn’t think this through. There was already the Plagg problem, but having Marinette in his bathroom, knowing she was taking a shower in his bathroom, shower in which he may or may have not had inappropriate thoughts about said girl currently in the shower, that she was naked in his shower…

“Of course she’s naked! How would she take a shower with her clothes on?”

Adrien ignored Plaggg and brushed even more that he had been rambling out-loud. Great. What if Marinette heard?

“What? That you always do your human solo mating ritual thinking about her?”

“Plagg!” Adrien hissed. “And I don’t always think about her when I’m… whatever.”

“Yeah well, it’s 30% Ladybug and 60% pigtails.”

“What! No! It’s like 80% Ladybug.”

“Nah, not recently. You’re not exactly quiet.”

“Oh great! Now, what if Marinette heard….”

“Heard what?”

Adrien almost died on the spot. Her hair was wet, she had a fluffy black pyjama on, she was adorable. He had seen her a couple times in pyjama as Chat Noir but it was out of this world when she was in his room, with her cheeks so red.

Then he realized something. “Is that a Chat Noir pyjama?”

Her cheeks turned even redder. “It’s geeky, isn’t it? But I couldn’t help but create it!”

“It is geeky but I want a Ladybug one! We’d match!”

Marinette choked on air and stumbled on her words. She was adorable.

“I could do that,” she finished by saying coherently. “I have the fabric for it too!”

“Really? Let me pay for it! It can be one commission.”

“Oh no! You’re already letting me live here... I wanted to pay you back anyway.”

“You don't need to! Anyway, it’s my father you should be grateful to. I can’t believe he said you could live here!”

“Yeah, it’s hum…” She looked down, suddenly embarrassed. “I haven’t told Alya yet.”

“Why?” Adrien asked, genuinely confused.

“Argh! You know her! She’ll get intense and start… saying… things…”

“Things…?”

He thought her face would turn into a tomato. “Like… Like…” her phone rang and they both jumped. “Ah! It’s Alya!”

“Just tell her the truth.”

“Girl!” Alya exclaimed as soon as Marinette answered. “Where are you?”

“Hum… It’s kinda…”

“She’s in my place!” Adrien exclaimed happily. “My father let her stay for the time of the renovations.”

“Your father?” They heard a second voice exclaimed and Nino quickly appeared on the screen. “The same father that refused to do a birthday party 2 years on a row?”

“He’s trying to be better! I think he likes Marinette because she designs.”

“What?” Marinette squealed but Adrien ignored her.

“I was just talking about the situation and he invited her! I didn’t even need to ask.”

Alya laughed her creepy maniacal laugh. “He’s hiring her as his future daughter-in-law.”

Adrien froze a moment. “It would make sense. Marinette is a designer, she could take the company.”

“Dude,” Nino replied. “You do understand for her to be your dad’s daughter-in-law, she needs to marry your dad’s children, aka you.”

Adrien froze one more, just understanding the real meaning. He could feel his cheeks redden and couldn’t look at Marinette, “I just meant that every parent would be happy to have Marinette as their daughter-in-law, but especially my father since she is a designer.”

“So she’s a good daughter-in-law but you wouldn’t marry her?” Alya teased and Adrien spluttered.

“I never said that!”

“Come on, Alya, I feel like if they get any redder they will explode,” Nino said, poorly hiding his chuckle.

“Ok, but remember children, if you doing to do the do, use protection.”

They couldn’t reply to anything as the call was disconnected.

They stayed a moment staring at Marinette’s phone’s dark screen.

“And that’s why I didn’t want Alya to know,” Marinette said, finally finding her voice.

“I get it now.”

-

Gabriel didn’t know what had happened the previous night, but the fidgeting, the awkwardness told him everything he needed to know: this was going to be very easy.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng,” Gabriel said.

“Marinette is okay… if that’s not rude or…”

“Then Marinette, how was your first night?”

“Very pleasant! The bed is so big!”

“I am glad. Adrien told me you were working on a dress at the moment?”

She glanced at Adrien who seemed also surprised Gabriel had remembered. “Yes. Alya’s birthday is coming up and her boyfriend, Nino, wanted to invite her to a classy restaurant so I’m making her a dress as part of the surprise.”

Gabriel nodded. “Interesting. Do you have enough fabrics?”

“I should be okay… I’m still halfway through and I’m having trouble making flow like I wanted so I might use something else but…”

“Can I see it?”

Marinette gaped.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to see it. And I have a lot of fabric in my atelier, if you need something and I am not using it, you could have some.”

Marinette continued to gape.

“I think you broke her,” Adrien said in a chuckle.

That seemed to wake her up, she gave a quick glare to Adrien before turning to Gabriel, eyes sparkling in excitement. “I’d see for you to love it… I mean I’d love for you to see it.”

“Perfect, then after Adrien’s fencing, you can both come by atelier.”

“Thank you so much M. Agreste!”

“Please, call me Gabriel.”

-

“I said he was hiring you as a daughter-in-law as a joke but I’m starting to believe it wasn’t a joke,” Alya said as Marinette kept squealing about this morning's happening.

Adrien was starting to think that maybe, Alya might be unto something.

But he had to admit, seeing his father this animated about fabric and Marinette having even more passion, eyes sparkling. And every time she would turn to him asking for his opinion, his heart squeezed a little bit.

The conversation turned to the next Gabriel collection, and Gabriel asked Marinette which colour would fit Adrien best. She quickly took a deep forest green and brought it to his chest. 

“This. This makes his eyes pop.”

Gabriel smiled as Adrien could only look in awe at the girl in front of him, having an urge to take her hand so she always stayed close to him.

Maybe he should think about marrying her.

Wait, what?

-

“Father,” Adrien said on Marinette’s 6th day with them. “Could Alya and Nino come by tonight?”

“What for?”

“There’s this new Netflix movie that we are all dying to see and promised to watch together. Usually, movie night is at my place but…” Marinette didn’t continue.

“Your parents always let you have friends over?” Gabriel asked before he could stop himself.

“Yes! Unless the bakery is very busy, they are always happy to see my friends!”

“The Dupain-Cheng always spoils us to rotten with bake goods too!” Adrien added.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I wish they stopped that. We don’t need that much food.”

Adrien gasped in mock indignation. “You can only say that because you live there.”

Gabriel let them banter as he took the information in. “Ok.”

“What?” They both said, turning their attention to Gabriel.

“They can come. Have Nathalie take care of what you want to eat.”

“Really?” 

He nodded.

“We can even order pizza?”

Gabriel sighed but nodded.

“Thank you so much, Father!”

“Yes! Thank you Mist… I mean, Gabriel.”

They both excitingly continued to eat breakfast, the conversation never stopping until they finally left for school.

“Nathalie?”

“Yes, Gabriel?”

“I’ll be working in my office, please do not disturb unless it’s an emergency.”

She paused, looking at him as if trying to understand what was going on in his mind. Gabriel didn’t know if she understood what she saw but she finished by saying: “Of course, I’ll come back at 11 for the meeting.”

“Thank you.”

Gabriel went into his office, looking at his plans for the next collection but his heart wasn’t in it.

He took his phone and called the last added contact.

“Hello?” 

“Mrs Cheng, this is Gabriel Agreste.”

“M. Agreste! Is Marinette alright?”

“Yes, your daughter is well and healthy.”

“Oh. Then to what I own the pleasure of your call?”

Gabriel wasn’t sure if she was being serious or if it was sarcasm. He was so used to people not wanting to talk to him. “I had a… question regarding your daughter…” 

“M. Agreste, are you sure everything alright?”

“Yes… It is just that Adrien and Marinette wanted friends over and they mentioned how much you loved having them friends over.”

“Of course!”

Why? Gabriel almost asked out loud but it felt weird, rude even to ask.

“Seeing Marinette’s friends, talking to them and knowing a little bit more about them teach us about our daughter. If the friend in question was rude, or anything that gave a bad feeling, we could ask Marinette about it. But be assured that all the friends I’ve met are nice, maybe a little awkward but they all have the heart at the right place… Maybe minus that Lila girl.”

Gabriel remembered that snake. He couldn’t believe a 14-year-old had tried to manipulate him. HIM! Gabriel cleared his throat.

“Isn’t why you let Marinette stay for the same reason? To know more about Adrien?”

“Perhaps you do have a point,” Gabriel replied slowly, “Adrien talked awfully a lot about Marinette. He seemed to be very attached to her.”

“As she is of him! I wished they weren’t so oblivious.”

“Ah. You noticed too.”

She laughed. “Rest assured that we are also supporting team Adrinette.”

“Adrinette?”

“That’s what Alya calls them… How did she call it again? A ship name? When you want two people together, she had explained.” 

Gabriel hummed in agreement.

“We also love Adrien very much. He is such a gentleman.”

“Yes… my wife raised him perfectly.”

“M. Agreste, I am sure you have a part in it too. This boy holds you in such high regards, even when… well…”

“I didn’t deserve it,” he said, honest.

“But you are trying to change things now, and that’s the most important. I cannot imagine how hard it must be to raise a child alone. If I wouldn’t have Tom with me…” she sighed. "We all make mistakes, we are all human. The real challenge is to acknowledge those mistakes and make better of them.”

“Thank you…” he whispered softly. 

“Oh don’t mention it! If things go well, we might all become a family!”

That made Gabriel smile. “Marinette is truly an extraordinary girl. And such talent at a young age.”

“It makes me very happy to hear so. I am sure she can learn even more from a master such as yourself.”

Finally feeling at ease, Gabriel said: “I am very sorry to have called during your vacation.”

“No problem. It makes me even more at ease to know Marinette is into good hands.”

“Please send my regards to your husband.”

“I will do! Have a nice day!”

Once the connection cut, Gabriel started to think. Mrs Cheng had said that they might all be a family soon. He liked the sound of that. He could imagine, in ten years or so, Nathalie by his side, the Dupain-Cheng on the other side, Adrien and Marinette with a baby in their arms.

Before he knew it, he was working on a new design that for sure would not be in this next collection.

-

The Friday Nino and Alya had come by and the next day, Gabriel barely saw Adrien or Marinette. At first, it was just because he really, really, didn’t want to have a long conversation with the 4 teenagers.

He might want to be better, but there was a limit to his sanity and he was sure that 2 teenagers was the limit. 

But then he finally got inspired for the next line so he locked himself to create. The theme was redemption, fitting with his situation. 

The last piece, he decided, would be an homage to his wife. An homage to his late wife.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a picture of them, the first picture they had taken together.

He got up and took a distinct DVD on his shelf and went to Adrien’s room. He knocked, interrupting the laughter in the room.

“Father? What’s wrong?” Adrien asked as he opened the door.

“I was looking for inspiration and thought maybe… you wanted to watch this with me?” He showed him the DVD.

Adrien smiled, albeit with a tint of sadness on his face. “Of course. Can Marinette join us?”

Gabriel nodded.

“Marinette! You want to watch my mother’s movie?”

Marinette looked at both father and son. “If I’m not interrupting…”

“It would be great to share Emilie’s work with you,” Gabriel replied.

Marinette smiled. “I always wanted to see it!”

“Yeah, we never got the chance after that time I was being chased by fans!”

They installed themselves on Adrien’s sofa, Gabriel at the extreme left, Adrien at his right and Marinette next to Adrien.

Throughout the movie, Gabriel didn’t miss the way Marinette took Adrien’s hand and how Adrien relaxed by her touch.

_You would’ve loved her so much, Emilie._

By the end of the movie, Gabriel had a clear idea of his final piece and looking at the two teenagers that had fallen asleep when the credit had rolled, still hand in hand, he felt at peace.

-

Gabriel had no idea how it had happened.

After the movie, they had still been awkward and completely absurd around each other.

But suddenly, this morning, they arrived hand in hand for breakfast, smiling and giggling about their own inside jokes.

“Father… Marinette and I… we decided to date.”

Gabriel swallow the “finally!” that wanted to escape him and smiled instead. “That is great news. Can I ask how did you come to this decision?”

They both blush.

(Adrien couldn’t possibly tell his father that after the Akuma attack, Ladybug and Chat Noir both had come back to the same place, panicking as they both only had less than a minute left, which had caused them to transform back as Marinette and Adrien in front of each other, realizing their identity but mostly realizing how dumb they have been, dancing around each other for now almost four years. It had finished with them making out in Adrien’s room.

So yeah. The real story was for them and their kwami only.)

“I finally confessed,” Marinette said, blushing heavily. “I knew I would have to leave soon and just having a taste of always being with Adrien… I didn’t want to let go.”

“I also realized I didn’t want to let go of my princess,” Adrien replied, kissing the back of her hand.

Marinette scowled, though her blush made it impossible to take seriously as she whispered: “your chat is showing.”

Honestly, Gabriel didn’t even want to know what that meant.

“I am happy for you both,” Gabriel said. “Please keep it under wraps until you are ready to tell the media.”

“I’m ready!”

Gabriel blinked, perplexed. “Are you sure? It will bring unwanted attention to Marinette, people will say she’s a gold-digger or that she’s dating you only for a designer position. You need… You both need to understand the consequences of being a public couple.”

“We will be discreet,” Marinette replied.

“What? No!”

“Adrien, your dad is right. Though I don’t care what people say about me, as long as you and people that are dear to us know the truth, I don’t want your reputation to be dragged in the mud or worse, you having to deal with even more problems.”

“But!”

“Just for a few months. We can still tell Alya, Nino and the class. People we trust. Maybe tease a little now and then just to test the water.”

Gabriel almost smiled as the scene gave him a sense of deja-vu, a young Emilie in Adrien’s place while he had been in Marinette’s. “You can go public at the unveiling of the new Gabriel collection,” Gabriel suggested.

Adrien sulked. “You just want the promotion.”

“Yes,” he replied honestly. “But since one of the main pieces will be Marinette’s, the one she did for you, might as well promote. It might shut some people up when they see the raw talent she has.”

Marinette gasped. “What?”

“When I asked your ideas for Adrien’s piece, I took most of it.”

“But the base design is still…”

“Yes, let just say it’s a collaboration,” _the first of many, hopefully_ , he didn’t say.

“That’s great Marinette!” Adrien exclaimed, “ok, I can accept as long as we can post a hint today.”

She rolled her eyes. “You are incorrigible!”

“Yet you still lo-, like me.”

She smiled, cheeks red and shoved him playfully. “Yes, I do.”

Gabriel noticed the slip. It felt a little early to talk about love but he trusted Adrien to know his heart. He was his mother’s son after all. 

“Good, now that it is decided, Marinette, could you come by the atelier after school? There are many details I would like to discuss.”

“Of course!”

Gabriel smiled. 

The future looked bright.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bonus scene

“Father?” Adrien asked during dinner.

“Yes?”

“Marinette said that you… hum… working on a baby line?”

“Yes I am.”

“Is… Nathalie expecting?”

Nathalie was the one who choked on her food while Gabriel laughed. “Oh no. Nathalie and I decided we didn’t need a baby, as we already had a big one.”

“Haha, very funny,” Adrien replied, rolling his eyes. “But Marinette was curious since you apparently said you would need it in the future but she didn’t dare to ask…”

“Yes, of course, we will need in the future.”

“For who?”

“You and Marinette, of course.”

This time, Adrien was the one spluttering. “We are still in lycée!”

“I never said in a near future!” He then smirked. “But I don’t see it being that far as you kept practicing.”

“What?”

“Do you really think we wouldn’t notice you two? Either her sneaking in or you sneaking at her place? Sabine said she was sad you didn’t bother telling her, she doesn’t mind you staying over.”

“You spoke with Marinette’s mother?”

“A very bright lady. I see where Marinette got her wit.”

Adrien rubbed his temples. “I don’t know what is worst in this conversation.” He paused. “But Marinette and I, we haven’t… done it. Yet.”

That took him slightly by surprise.

“I like to cuddle. A lot. But we spoke about it and we aren’t ready to take the next jump. We are taking it slow.”

“I see. I think it’s good.” He paused. “I’m proud of you.”

Adrien snorted. “Because I’m not having sex with my girlfriend?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Because you are mature enough to know you are not ready. You talk to her and you communicate. I know some adults that are incapable to do so,” himself, mostly. “Therefore, I am proud of you. Your mother too would be so proud.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“Thank you…”

Gabriel glanced at the portrait of his late wife. Next to it was a portrait of Gabriel, Nathalie and Adrien.

The future was bright.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Now I cannot unsee Gabriel and Sabine gossiping over shit and Tom and Nathalie bounding over very bad romantic movies. Meanwhile the kids are just confused. 
> 
> The idea actually started because of the shower scene lmao. I was in the shower and the idea pop up and then I start thinking about Adrien and Marinette living together and Gabriel allowing it and it just gave that.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
